


Teach Me

by Eroica_Bambina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lessons, M/M, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroica_Bambina/pseuds/Eroica_Bambina
Summary: I have never been much into sex, not that I didn't have the chance to do it but I just didn't feel the need of doing it. So, why was I staring into his eyes with the only thought that I wanted to be touched by his big and perfect hands?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've already published this story on Wattpad and on FanFiction.net so that's why if it looks like you've already read it.  
> I don't personally own Sasuke nor Naruto even though I woudln't be sad if I did.  
> Well, after this short and shitty kind of introduction I can go and hide myself hoping that you will enjoy the story.

For every move I made on my soft mattress, kicking the sheets off my body, I could hear strange noises coming from the bed frame.

My forehead and my chest were covered in sweat and even though the window above the bed was widely open I couldn't feel any relief.

I rolled again putting my back against the mattress. I had already taken off my socks hours ago but I felt hot anyway. I kicked once again the sheets, not an easy thing to do when your legs are tangled in them, and they fell off of the bed. The pajama bottom I was wearing was uncomfortably rolled up to my knees, and they were becoming too tight around my crotch.

I couldn't believe it, that asshole of Ero-Sennin was doing those things in the room right beside mine!

I could understand that men have their need to be satisfied. Honestly at fifty something years old he could do every thing he wanted to, but why did he had to show off how much of a womanizer he was when I was sleeping right next to him with just a thin wall between us?

I could feel I was blushing really hard and even though no one could see me I sank my head into my soft pillow.

"Sas, have you ever heard someone doing it?"

I didn't even realized how but here I was, sat on the cold floor, my back against the cool metal of my bed's frame and my phone on my lap. The little bright screen showed clearly that the text had been read.

Why do I never think twice before doing something? This time I was sure a was screwed and even though I did many embarrassing things in my life this was probably the worst. I just wanted to dig a deep hole in the ground and bury my head in it in order to not meet my best friend eyes anymore.

"What do you mean? Sex I suppose. Babe of course I had" I smiled at the word babe. He had always called me in this way and if at first I wasn't really comfortable with it with the passing of the time I grew accustomed to it, at least it was better than what he used to call me when we first met, Usoratonkachi. After few seconds another text popped in.

"It happens during parties that people would hook up in the most unpredictable places but, honestly, I prefer doing it rather than just listening to someone that is enjoying the moment. Babe, why did you ask me that anyway?"

Maybe that hadn't been a good idea, actually that was the worst thing I could do. What was I expecting? That Sasuke would tell me that he would be shocked if he ever heard something like that? Who was I kidding? Probably myself.

When we were younger we had complete different approaches to everything that regarded sex. He was so outgoing and he never wasted any opportunity to flirt around while I was shy and awkward. So shy that my only kiss had been just a brushing of lips. The sad thing was that who kissed me was Sasuke himself and it all happened my a stupid mistake in school many years ago. Even though I liked it I couldn't say it was the perfect first kiss everyone wants.

The next morning I woke up with a stiff neck and an acute pain right on my right shoulder. Sleeping on the hard floor hadn't been the best idea I could have had but, which thing I did last night I didn't regret?

I got up whining for the pain and I put on my wrinkled clothes that were on the chair beside the bed. It didn't really matter if I wasn't dressed up because the only thing I had to do today was watching some TV while laying down on my couch.

At least Sensei had already gone to work when I got up because I wasn't really sure if I had been able to talk to him.

It took me ten minutes to reach my apartment by bus and two to climb the stares, just as many to find my keys, unlock the door, take the remote and start to search something to watch on TV.

I spent the rest of the morning like that, chilling in my living room until I was forced to get up to see who had banged on my door.

«Hey babe» I heard him whisper.

Sauke Uchiha was there with all his magnificence, pitch black eyes and long black that I knew were really soft.

«Can I come in?»

I was left speechless and the only thing I was able to do was just nod and move aside to let him enter my house. I leaned against the door, sighting, while it was closing with a soft thud.

I wasn't expecting to see him so soon and now I didn't know what to say.

«Naruto why didn't you answer me back yesterday?» Sasuke asked me with a worried frown on his face. I couldn't look at him, too embarrassed about what he could have asked me if I did it. He waved a hand in front of my eyes trying to catch my attention.

«Naru?» his fingers drew invisible patterns on my neck to finally land at its base just before they reached my shoulder. Shivers started to run down my spine, it was all so strange and yet so good. If it was possible I would chose to stay like this forever.

«Naruto!» he yelled shaking my shoulders. His hands were so big and warm...

A moan escaped from my parted lips and as if I had said something wrong I covered my mouth with my hand. I finally looked up at him and I lost myself into those black eyes that I had fell for years ago.

I had never been much into sex, not that I didn't have the chance to do it but I just didn't feel the need of doing it. So why was I staring into his yes with the only thought that I wanted to be touched by his big and perfect hands?

«I...» I tried to say something but my mouth was dry and it seemed my brain had stopped working and I couldn't say anything coherent. Another groan left my mouth when Sasuke moved his fingers.

Sasuke was pushing his long fingers onto my neck with a furrowed brow «What did you do yesterday? Your muscles are so stiff»

I was about to answer when suddenly Sasuke circled my wrist with his big hand and started to run towards my bedroom door. Once inside he pushed me lightly forcing me to sit at the edge of my mattress.

«Take your shirt off» I looked up trying to see if he was joking but he was serious and it scared me a little.

«What?»

«Your shirt» he said «Take it off. It's not the first time I see your bare chest and I'd say a massage is much more relaxing if you don't wear clothes» then, seeing that I was lifting my shirt showing off my abdomen, he nodded smirking slightly and he went out my room.

When Sas came back into my room I was lying supine on the mattress. I could feel he was smiling even though I wasn't looking at him directly. Probably he was finding funny that he could perceive how tense I was.

He caressed my head and then he leant in to whisper in my hear «Babe, pull yourself up until you reach the middle of the bed. Lay on you belly»

Did he always have this voice? It was so sexy...

I moaned and I did what I was told to. «You are so bossy sometimes» I mumbled against the soft pillow.

«What did you have to take?» I added after few seconds.

The mattress lowered under Sasuke's weight and in a matter of seconds he wasn't anymore beside me. He was sitting, with his legs astride, on my bum, and I could feel he didn't dislike it.

«It is still new... You know, you should use what I buy for you. At least once, they are very useful».

Sasuke scolded me lightly while he opened a bottle and a loud "stoc" branched out in the room.

I immediately realized when Sasuke place his big, worm and wet hands on my back. He was probably using the oil he got me last Christmas that I have never dared to use.

He started to rub my shoulders in a circular motion. I moaned when Sasuke pushed his thumbs right on my muscles trying to loosen up my stiffness. He started from my right shoulder blade until he reached the nape of my neck.

«What happened yesterday?» he asked me while massaging gently my neck «Why did you ask me that question?»

«I actually don't know. The fact is that asshole of a sensei I have decided it was a good idea calling one of his friends over for a quickie» Sasuke laughed because it was a rare thing hearing me cussing.

«At this stage you should know that sex is noisy, why were you so surprised yesterday? It is something completely normal»

«Stop it! I didn't know it, I have always thought that only if you watched porn you could hear all those moans» I mumbled while my face heated up «Can we talk about something else? Ah...»

Sasuke remained silent and continued to work on my back. It was like he had been doing this forever. The massage thing I mean. He was too good at it.

I had lost count of how many moans had escaped my mouth but I didn't really care anymore. Nothing could be worse than this.

«Can I ask you something?» I whispered minutes later.

«You are already doing it» he replied whilst still caressing my back. He was probably done by now but it seemed he didn't want to stop as much as I didn't want to.

«I know I had told you before that I didn't want to cross that topic anymore but I really want to know how is sex. I mean, what does it feel. What do you feel?»

I had finally said it. I moved my hands from beside my hips to cover my face still almost covered by the pillow. It didn't help me much thought. I was sure Sasuke had seen how red my cheeks had became.

«I didn't see this coming» he said stopping for few seconds the movement of his hands.

«What?»

«I didn't expect that you were virgin. I mean, no one at twenty years old would be. Not if they were as attractive as you are»

I tried to move from the position I had been "forced" to take. Everything was a bit uncomfortable now and the fact that Sasuke's erection was pressed against my rear wasn't doing any good. «What led you to the conclusion that I have never slept with anyone?» I mumbled, moving againg making Sasuke fall right beside be.

«Oh, come on babe. You are just as an open book sometimes. And you would have never ask me that specific question if you had made love to someone at least once, wouldn't you? Anyway, why did you ask me?»

«I don't really know to be honest. It just happened»

«What would you say if I'd ask you to have sex with me? It is not an easy thing to explain because it is something that changes from person to person. In this way you could feel how amazing it is»

I opened my eyes wide «But we are both dudes» I exclaimed quite shocked. Not that I had something against gay people. It would have made me an a hypocritical given that Sasuke himself swung the other way. I have never really thought about being gay but I had always supposed it wasn't my thing.

«Babe I have already told you that it doesn't matter who you love and it is renowned that sex would always be "mind blowing", of course if it is done in the right way, no matter if is done by two girls, two boys or even by five or six people that had never met before»

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent and still worried that even the smallest movement of my forefinger could lead to something I didn't want to come. The only thing that could be heard in the silent room were our breathing. Sasuke's, as usual, was calm as if he wasn't bothered at all by the situation. Mine instead was a fast piece. I could feel my heart beating fast and loud in my chest.

Sasuke started to laugh really loud «You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It would be a pity though» he said whispering the last part. I wasn't sure of he had wanted me to hear that.

«No» I murmured «I'll do it»

I took a deep breath before turning to face him. He had the most beautiful smile on and I couldn't help but smile back. He lifted a perfectly pale and toned arm to cup my face.

«I'll do it» I said lightly but it was more to me than to him that I was talking as if I had to convince myself.

Sasuke leaned over me in order to leave a gentle kiss on my left cheek. He moved, then, towards my ear that suddenly was touched by his nose.

«Babe I'm not going to tell you that it won't be painful because it would be a big fat lie but I promise you, I'll be as gentle as possible» then he traced whit his finger strange lines alongside my jaw, he kissed the scar that were on my cheeks and I knew how much he liked them.

He was staring at me, his eyes fixed on my parted lips. My heart was pounding fast inside my chest and probably Sasuke could hear it as loud as I could. He leaned in and left an impalpable kiss on the tip of my nose.

Give me a proper kiss. It was all I could think about.

He pulled away to search the bottle of the oil left, who knows where, on the comforter. From that moment on everything became just a blur.

He started to pour some oil on my torso but soon after it was dripping down my rib cage because of the fast pace of my breathing. His hot hands stopped their falling making my heart skip a beat. I was going crazy and it was only Sasuke's fault: his hands were doing little circles on my front and every time he went near my nipples I felt something strange down in my stomach.

He touched every bit of exposed skin, up and down for what it felt hours. When he finally started to titillate my erected nipples with his slippery thumbs I moaned.

Sasuke smirked. If he wasn't doing what he was doing, nothing could have stopped me from punching that beautiful face of his. He was gentle though. With his index fingers he started to go, over and over again, over my sensitive areolae.

Damn me when I had agreed to all of this.

I covered my eyes with my forearm, I couldn't look at him. Hell, the truth was that I couldn't keep my eyes open.

«Babe, I haven't done anything yet. At this rate you're going to pass out without even cumming» He was right, I was so overwhelmed by all what he was doing to me that I couldn't say my name if I was asked to. I bit my lower lip, an attempt to stop myself from groaning. No need to say it was a total failure.

Sasuke's hands lowered and I tensed my stomach muscles as soon as his palms presses onto belly. He played with my navel, tracing the pattern of the tattoo he's seen being done years ago, before stopping at the hem of my dark jeans. Is he going to rip them off me?

I didn't have the time to answer that question because he remove his hands from me making me moan for that loss.

I moved my arm to look at him and when I did it my heart started to beat even faster than it already was. He was kneeling, legs slightly parted and chest completely bare. His shirt was nowhere to be found, he had probably thrown it on the floor.

He was gorgeous with all his defined muscles. He smiled at me before removing his jeans, I couldn't move my eyes from the bulge under his black boxers. My God.

He crawled towards where I was laying and opened my jeans sliding down the zip. He grabbed them together with my boxers and removed them both all in one time. Suddenly the white ceiling above me became the most interesting thing in the room. I was naked. Naked and embarrassed. The cold air that had hit my bare skin left me wheezing.

«Sasuke, I...»

«Just trust me baby. Ok?» Sasuke didn't let me finish and presumably he had done the right thing. I wasn't sure if I could do it anymore but I trusted Sasuke to at least try.

He brushed the tip of his fingers against my thighs before spreading them open. In a matter of seconds he was over me, chest to chest... and is he pressing his thing against mine? He was so heavy but I couldn't feel anything but pleasure.

Sasuke licked my neck following the path drawn by the visible vein. When he landed just under my ear and blew on that same spot shivers run down my spine making me arch against him.

He took my ear between his pouty lips, how could that make me become so excited was something I wasn't sure I could understand.

From there he moved down again to my neck and then to my flat chest, licking my nipples. He smiled when he pressed his mouth onto my left nipple, while titling the other between his fingers.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands were sore because I had anchored them on the sheets and my lips were swollen for all the times I had bit them. Above all I knew Sasuke had realized how much I was enjoying it. It was hard not to understand it.

I need him to touch me there.

I was so embarrassed but it seemed Sasuke was proud of what he was doing to me.

«Fuck!» I exclaimed when he pressed his crotch against mine. He started to move slightly and the fact that between us there was just a thin layer of cotton made the all thing even more exciting.

«Yeah babe, it's what we're going to do» Sas whispered while lowering down my stomach to stop when he reached my belly button. He kissed all around it twice and then he put his thong inside it making me arch once again.

He didn't stop there, in fact he continued until his face was right in front of my manhood. He licked its tip and I screamed and embracing it with his palm.

«Shit» he sighed bringing his other hand down to his groin.

«What?»

«I think I could cum just by watching you, you're so exciting babe» I blushed hard at his words shifting my gaze from him to the pillow next to me.

He bowed his head and licked my shaft again before pressing it onto my stomach with his hand.

«Babe spread your leg wider. Do you think you can do it for me?» he said blowing cold hair on my sensitive skin.

When I did it he left a tender kiss on my hip bone.

«That's my boy»

He started to kiss and lick the entire length of my manhood, I could feel my abdominal muscles contracting. I was experiencing sensation never felt before, not even in those rare occasions when I touched myself in my room.

When he stopped I whined but he suddenly took me in his mouth. He blew the tip while he jerked off the rest with one of his hand.

Sasuke lowered one hand to touch my bottom but it was so light that I wasn't sure if he really had done it. He then lifted that same hand and brought it to my mouth.

He pressed his index on my lips. His skin was salty and had a strange flowery taste. It wasn't bad though, just strange. After few minutes he took it out bringing it down again.

He continued to lick me off and suddenly he touched my hole circling it trying to loosen up my tensed muscles. When he inserted half of his finger tip inside me I came screaming his name.

«Babe» Sasuke wheezed «I don't know if you had realized it but you are the most erotic think I ever had the pleasure to see» he lifted himself up to leave another kiss onto my lips. Once, twice, three times until he traced with his tongue my lower lip silently asking to open my mouth for him. It was a long kiss, our tongues were fighting and I didn't push him away until I needed to breathe.

Sasuke looked away and grabbed the bottle clicking it open.

«Baby relax. From now on you just have to relax» I nodded seeing him warming up the oil, that he had poured on his palm, rubbing his hands «No babe, let me hear your voice»

«Yes» I said but more than a clear answer it was an incoherent mumble.

«Bend your legs» I tried to put them where he wanted me to but being as clueless as I was I didn't really know what was I supposed to do. Sasuke, seeing me struggling, put his hands on my ankles and pushed them until my heels touched my buttocks.

He oiled again his fingers one more time and the brushed them on my tight opening. I couldn't stop myself from moaning and it didn't even help the fact that I was covering my mouth with my shaky hand.

I heard him taking a deep breath and then something was pressing against my hole. It was a strange feeling, uncomfortable, but it was pleasurable. Sasuke was moving his finger in and out and surprisingly it didn't hurt. It was probably thanks to the oil.

After some time he stopped his finger to insert another one, to just stay still afterwards.

«Are you okay?»

No, how can I be fine when you have your two finger up in my ass!?. It was like someone had lit up a fire down there, I wasn't sure if I could bare the burning anymore.

«Sas» I cried «It hurts so bad»

«Soon you will feel better, I promise you» he leaned over me and left a kiss on my belly button.

Sasuke took again the bottle and started to pour its contents between my spread legs. Little drops fell on my manhood and on his finger colluding him to move them without making me whine for the pain.

When he removed his boxers I knew I couldn't remain still. I didn't have to be an expert to know that I had to do something to pleasure, because, honestly, it wasn't fair that he was doing all the work here.

I pushed him back placing my hands on his firm chest. His eyes widened, he surely didn't expect my audacity and neither did I.

I locked my eyes with his gorgeous black ones «Teach me how to pleasure you». I smiled as he swallowed hard.

He grabbed my wrist and brought down my hands down to his shaft. I wrapped it and then he covered my hand with his. While I was jerking him off he was moaning in a such erotic way that I was getting hard for the second time.

I squeezed it, not too hard though, and he arched his torso leaving my hand to lift it up above his head. Fumbling he grabbed the oil bottle and gave it to me. I poured between his legs noticing that in this way my hand moved faster.

«Stop it, I want to cum inside you, not in this way» he wheeled inside my ear after he had flipped me over so now my back was again lying on the bed.

«Put your calf on my shoulders» he said but he didn't wait for me because he did it himself.

He entered me with a deep thrust and then he did move as if that would allow me to a just at this new sensation. I screamed, it seemed all the work he had done with his fingers didn't help. Sasuke mumbled something and then he started to kiss my wet cheeks for the tears I hadn't notice had started to fall.

«Oh God, you're so tight baby»

He started moving and after a few thrusts he put an arm around my thigh grabbing my shaft and starting to masturbate me. When he kissed me, my head started to spin.

The room was full of moans and grunts but I didn't know who they belonged to. At least, not anymore.

I came before him and even though the pain didn't completely go away I enjoyed it. It was the most exciting thing I had done in my entire life, and I could bet anything I had I was going to remember it forever. When Sasuke came, he gave me a fierce kiss, before pulling himself out completely.

I was left completely empty, I wanted him inside be again.

He stood up and with wobbly legs headed toward the bathroom. He quickly came back with a wet towel in his hand that he gently rubbed on my sensitive skin. When he was done he tossed it on the floor lying down next to me.

Sasuke leaned his head on a pillow and then he helped me to get comfier. I closed my eyes listening to the calm pace of Sasuke's heart that was beating under my ear.

«Thank you» I mumbled already half asleep «I love you Sas»


End file.
